


Know your place.

by ccw



Category: Ylvis
Genre: D/S., F/M, Humiliation, Pain, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, non/con-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccw/pseuds/ccw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>jealousy can run in the family.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Know your place.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PonyExpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonyExpress/gifts).



> jealousy can run in the family.

You are standing outside the airport. Your little weekend away has been great, but now you can’t wait to see your dark-haired man again. He’s coming to pick you up, but apparently he’s running late. You get a bit annoyed; he should have been eager to come pick you up and be waiting for you.

A couple more minutes go by; you start to consider taking a taxi home. HE will have to pay for that. Just as you are about to approach the taxies, you hear a familiar sound and you turn around and see him coming against you on the Harley, all dressed in black. The black tight jeans that are a blessing to his thighs, the black Harley leather jacket, black leather gloves and the black helmet. 

“Well lucky I didn’t go shopping so I don’t have any more luggage than just the backpack now,” you think to yourself as he pulls up in front of you. He just nods his head backward, giving you a sign to get on. That’s a bit weird, you think, but you guess you’re not the only one that is eager to get home and catch up on the things you usually fill your weekends with.  
You get on the motorcycle, putting your arms around him, and he sets off. When you get to the highway you can’t help yourself but let your hands wander a bit, and you stroke your right hand down his firm stomach and straight down to his crotch. He keeps his head straight forward, keeping an eye on the road. But you can of course feel his instant reaction growing in your hand.

Finally home you don’t waste any time and go straight inside. You take your coat and shoes off and go into the living room. Vegard takes a minute or two before he comes in. You stand up and walk towards him to finally get the proper greeting. You give him a little teasingly-insulted smile. “Hey, where were you?” “I haven’t had the best weekend, so I was out driving to clear my mind a bit.” “Has your brother been bothering you again?”, you ask, knowing how his younger brother always find the most stupid ways to annoy his big brother. “Yes, you can say it like that.” 

There’s something that is different about him today, but you can’t really figure out what’s wrong. He’s behaving out of character. He has not taken off his jacket or the gloves, his normally dark eyes are darker than ever before, and he’s kind of ignoring you. But then he looks at you. “So, how was the weekend? Did you do anything fun?” His whole gaze makes you a bit confused. He looks furious about something.

“Yes, it was a good weekend. The girls and I had a fun time catching up.” you answer, but you read his eyes that right now he does not give a fuck about your weekend with the girls. “Okay, what is really going on? I can see that you’re upset. Is there anything you want to talk about?” “No. There isn’t much that can be said now.” “Okay. But at least take off the jacket and gloves then. You look like an idiot walking around like that inside.” He looks you straight in the eyes as he answers “There’s no reason for me to take them off now, is there?”

You are tired from travelling, and can’t really be bothered with his mood when he doesn’t even want to tell you what’s going on. “Well, if you are going to be like this then I’m just going to bed.” you say and go into the bedroom. You stop for a second when you come into the room and see that the leather whip and the handcuffs are laying on the bed. You don’t have time to react before you feel him behind you. “You really think you have the right to be angry at me now?” He growls into your ear. “You didn’t think you would get away with this, did you? Get these cloths off and get on the bed.” he demands.  
You still have no idea what’s going on, if he’s just playing with you or if he’s really upset, but you don’t take any chances. You obey him and do as you’ve been told. He goes up by the side of the bed, and without saying a word he takes your hand, leads it up to the headboard and put the first handcuff on. He totally ignores you as he walks slowly around the bed to do the same procedure to your other hand. At the end of the bed he locks his eyes at your body while he’s tying your legs apart with the black ties he know that you think looks so good on him.

He takes off his pants and boxers before he walks up to the side of the bed again. He’s staring down at you. “God, I can’t believe how crazy you drive me!” He starts lazily caressing his cock with his still leather covered hand. You can’t help but think that it’s a bit weird sight that he didn’t undress his upper body, but you can’t deny that his big hard cock does look good and tempting against the leather. “You want this, don’t you?” You feel the lust for him spread through your body and you just whimper a small “yes”

He gets on the bed, straddling you. He looks down at you, still touching himself. Then he leans forward, grabs your neck and leans in to kiss you hungrily. He slips a hand into your hair and pulls you deeper into the kiss. He sucks at you bottom lip, slips his tongue deep into your mouth, and then bites your chin. He then pushes himself up and put his knees down by your arms and settles down so that he is straddling your chest, just below your neck. 

He puts his hands in your hair again and looks down at you with the look of someone inspecting a pet. He pushes himself up a little, and he rubs his cock on your mouth. “Stick out your tongue” his voice is hoarse. You do as you’re told, and he rubs himself against it. Everything tastes of him. “Now suck it!” Time stops for a second. All there is in life is his big cock and your mouth opening to take it in and start sucking him. All there is in life is the need to please him, to suck and lick his cock and find the angle that will make him moan heavier.  
He takes your hair in his hand again and guides you. For a second or two he let his whole weight press down on you, pressing his cock further down your throat. You squirm and moan into him and he grips your hair harder, pressing in again and fucking your mouth so your lungs burn from lack of air. Then he lets you go and you gasp, but just long enough to get enough oxygen so you can keep going. You found the right motion that seem to make his moans go up an octave. You slip you tongue around the huge cockhead as he press it hard against it, “Don’t stop,” he says, “don’t you fucking stop.” Your tongue and jaw ache and it makes it hard for him to use, but again he puts his weight on you as he shoots his cum down your throat.

Your whole face is aching from what he has done. After a moment he fumbles with something and you feel one hand freed, then the other. He moves and ends up next to you again. He lays down to catch his breath, before he takes a firm grip around you, and flips you over so you are lying on your stomach. Your legs are still tied up so they are pressed together, crossing each other. Once more he straddles you, but now he straddles your thighs. He starts to kiss your lower back while his hands caress upwards, wraps his arms around you and takes a firm grip on your breasts. The leather feels cold and hot against your skin at the same time.

Now the kisses are reaching your neck. You feel his cock sliding in between your legs to push against your pussy. "You're so wet" he whispers in your ear. "My god, you’re so wet. You’re desperate for it, aren’t you?” You can just whine a quiet "yes." "Let me hear. Tell me what you want!" You lose all inhibition and say "I want you. I want your cock! Please! Fuck me!"  
Vegard gets off you quickly and grabs the whip and give you a quick smack on the ass with it. “Really? You think you deserve it yet? You just had it, you’re so ungrateful!” The whip hits you again. “You can’t have everything, just because you want it!” The third whip hits a bit too hard and you scream out. “I’m sorry!”  
He grabs your hips and drags you up so you are on your hands and knees. He strokes your ass lightly before his hand finds your pussy and starts to smack your clit. “Okay, of course you can have some too”, he says. He finds the whip again and starts rubbing the thick handle between your lips. This isn’t what you had been longing for, but you are so turned on that you’re all dizzy and need to come. “You’ll get it, on one condition. You do not come until I tell you too!” He must be kidding! Here you are, on the verge of coming already, and now you have to hold it back too? But of course your lust just supersedes anything else, and you can’t do anything but agree to whatever he says.

The leather handle was a bit colder then you were prepared for when he pushes it inside your wetness. He pumps it in and out of you with a high tempo. Your body aches, and all you can really do is to concentrate on your breathing to try your very best to control yourself. Suddenly he pulls the handle out of you and throws the whip on the floor. “Good. Good girl!” He grabs a fist full off your hair, as he drives his cock hard inside you. He’s fucking you with a force like you’ve never been fucked before. You feel his body tensing behind you. “Now show me again what a good girl you are, and come!” You let yourself go and in just a couple of seconds everything turns white in front of you when the orgasm flows through your body, and your vaginal muscles pulsating around Vegard and milking him as he fills you up with his sperm.

Vegard reaches back and unties your legs. He then finally takes off his jacket and gloves. “This was way too hot!” he laughs gently. He lies down next to you. Gone are his black, angry eyes, and the warm loving brown eyes that you always lose yourself in are back. He takes your hand in his, and caresses it gently. You could feel the power in them, every controlled muscle in his beautiful, skilled fingers as they moved with surprising delicacy across your skin. “You see, even though you might dream about something else, these are the only hands that will ever touch you.” He gazes into your eyes with a vulnerable look.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to Mino for grammar check and hand description :P


End file.
